Problem: Find $3 \cdot 5 \cdot 7 + 15 \div 3.$
Answer: Recall that multiplications and divisions should be done before addition. So \begin{align*}3 \cdot 5 \cdot 7 + 15 \div 3 &= (3 \cdot 5 \cdot 7) + (15 \div 3) \\ &= 105 + 5 = \boxed{110}.\end{align*}